witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Temeria
The kingdom of Temeria lies south of the Pontar river. Its neighbors are Redania, Kerack, Kaedwen, Aedirn, Mahakam, Lower Sodden, Brokilon Forest, and Cidaris. One of the fiefdoms of Temeria is the dukedom of Ellander and the magical Thanedd Island, with a school for young female adepts of magic located off the kingdom's western shores. Temeria is second only to Kaedwen among the strongest of the Northern Kingdoms and played a key role in the war against Nilfgaard. Temeria is ruled by King Foltest and its capital is Vizima. The Temerian population is very polite and religious but does not accept representatives of the so-called Elder Races. In general Temeria's residents have a tendency for xenophobia. This region is the home of powerful sorcerers and famous travelers. Temeria is one of the wealthiest realms in the North. Temerian economy is based on cultivating the production of various goods, trade, and extracting valuable mineral resources, from the mountains of Mahakam. The Temerian oren is one of the most used currencies in the world. Temeria also remains a land with highly developed agriculture, animal husbandry, and food industry. As Mahakam is officially part of the kingdom, Temeria has considerable interests in the extraction of precious metals and production of high quality weapons. The most popular and most widespread religion in kingdom is worship of the goddess Melitele but cults of Prophet Lebioda and Kreve also have their followers. National emblems Heraldry These coats of arms were designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro, based on the description in the novels. The first two are Temeria's historical and previous coats of arms. Under King Goidemar's reign, a new design was adopted: three silver fleurs-de-lys on black shield. The fifth is a design depicted in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Flag The current flag was also created by Mboro. The one with the 3 lilies is based on the game's coat of arms. Known Temerians *Abdank the king's name only appears in the third issue of Biały Wilk (The White Wolf) magazine, in Time of Contempt he is only referred to as "king moron". *Adalbert The king's name only appears in the third issue of Biały Wilk (The White Wolf) magazine, in canon he is not mentioned. *Anaïs La Valette *Anna Strenger *Aryan La Valette *Bernard Loredo *Bienvenu La Louve *Boussy La Valette *Bram *Bronibor *Cedric *Codringher *Dezmod (first king) *Elsa *Fabio Sachs the elder *Fabio Sachs the younger *Fenn *Foltest *Fregenal *Gardic *Geddes *Goidemar *Griffin *Grozim *Hugo of Rivia *Iola the First *Jacob Fenn *Jarre *John Natalis in The Witcher game series *Korin *Lena *Leslav *Maria Louisa La Valette *Medell *Mikula *Mislav *Nenneke *Odolan *Ostrit *Phillip Strenger *Radim *Raffard the White *Ragbard of Ellander *Segelin *Sergeant Ardal *Tamara Strenger *Thaler *Tomira *Topin *Triss Merigold (of Maribor) *Velerad *Vernon Roche *Ves *Visenna *Vserad *Frans Torquil Main cities and strongholds * Vizima (capital) * Anchor * Burdorff * Caelf * Carreras * Dorian * Dorndal * Gors Velen * Hirundum * Maribor * Mayena * Razwan * Vattweir Regions and landmarks * Pontar river to the north * river Trava * river Ismena * Mahakam mountains * Tukaj Foothills * Old Road * Pontaria (part of former kingdom of Emblonia) * Velen * Duchy of Maribor ''Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni'' The prologue is set at Kaer Morhen, which is in Kaedwen, not Temeria, and the following chapters are all set in or around Vizima. You are not free to travel around Temeria as you wish, as the available locations change with each chapter. There is no way to travel large distances to reach other familiar locations in the game world. Nevertheless, there is a world map in the game, and examining it gives a sneak peek at locations that might come into play in the future. At the top of the map is Vizima, with the Outskirts south-east of it, Old Vizima to the south-west, and the swamp cemetery and the swamp further to the south. The lakeside is just south of the Black Tern Island, almost in the south-west corner of Lake Vizima. At the bottom left of the map, a cut-out can be seen which depicts the Northern Kingdoms. Journal Entry :"Temeria's population is not exclusively human. It also includes dwarves, elves, gnomes and dryads. After the devastating war with Nilfgaard, many areas are haunted by monsters, which have hitherto not constituted a serious threat, while the realm's roads are made unsafe by outlaws and common bandits. As a result, the witcher profession is once again in demand, though people continue to treat witchers with caution and disdain, often calling them mutants and freaks. :The Kingdom of Temeria has silver lilies on a black background as its emblem. This powerful country has gained ever more influence in recent years under the wise rule of King Foltest. Across the Pontar River, the kingdom borders Redania. To the south and east it is hemmed in by mountain ranges, including Mahakam, the mainstay of dwarves and gnomes, past which lie the lands of Lyria and Aedirn. The capital of Temeria is Vizima, lying on the shore of Lake Vizima. The second largest city is Maribor. Temeria mints its own coin — the oren. The most widespread religions are the Cult of Melitele and the belief in the Eternal Fire. Temeria is home to the headquarters and many commandeers of the Order of the Flaming Rose." Source * The Kingdom of Temeria There is armor in the second game for Geralt called Temerian armor. Journal Entry :Temeria :Anyone who wishes to be considered an educated man rather than a common boor should mention Temeria first where the Northern Kingdoms are concerned. The realm's coat of arms is a black shield dotted with silver fleurs-de-lys, and its capital is Vizima, where the Royal Palace erected by King Foltest stands. The country extends its protection to several surrounding domains, including the mountainous dwarven homeland of Mahakam. Currently Temeria's neighbors include the mighty Redania, the wooded Kaedwen, and Cidaris, known for the truly pathetic poetry of Valdo Marx, a troubadour unworthy of the title, for he chiefly devotes himself to besmirching the work of other, superior artists. Two other places in Temeria are essential to our story and thus must be mentioned. Firstly, north of Vizima, near the White Bridge that links the banks of the Pontar, stands the proud fortress and walled town of the La Valette family. Secondly, further up the Pontar lies the small river port and trading post of Flotsam. Both will prove important to the beginning of our story... Trivia * The term "Lilies" is used as a collective noun, likely meant to be derogatory, referring to the people from Temeria. A common phrase used by non-Temerian NPC enemies in The Witcher 2 is, "Plough the lilies!" The term most likely originates from the silver lilies in Temeria's emblem. * The deeply rooted feudalistic, importance of agriculture and Lily flowers (fleurs-de-lys), as well as intolerance in some extent, recall medieval France as inspiration. Notes & references cs:Temerie de:Temerien es:Temeria fr:Témérie it:Temeria hu:Temeria lt:Temerija nl:Temeria pl:Temeria pt-br:Teméria ru:Темерия sk:Temeria sr:Темерије uk:Темерія zh:泰莫利亞 Category:Kingdoms Category:The Witcher locations Category:Temeria